CatGhost 1 Birthday/General
CatGhost 1 Birthday is the first episode of the Cat Ghost webseries. It was uploaded to Youtube on June 15, 2017 as the first video on the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel, and marks the beginning of the Intro Saga. The episode was accompanied by the game ''Happybirthday''. In the episode, Elon and Naarah throw Gideon a birthday party and take him to "Party Country". Synopsis The episode begins with Naarah and Elon surrounding a sleeping Gideon. The two violently wake him up and threaten him with glowing eyes until he agrees with them to attend his "birthday party" (though he says that it is not his birthday). Naarah and Elon give Gideon a birthday cake that Naarah says was difficult to make due to the lack of hands among them. For a moment, Naarah and Elon reminisce the time when they had corporeal bodies. Following that, Naarah and Elon take Gideon to "Party Country", an arcade game that Gideon is forced to play. Gideon somehow gets "sucked into" the game and reunites with a mysterious statue. He then wakes up and is relieved to find it was all just a dream, but then sees his birthday cake and realizes that the events really happened. He then waves the viewer goodbye. Companion game Main article: ''Happybirthday The first link given in the video description leads to a download of the game ''Happybirthday, where the player can now take control of Gideon in the Dark Forest inside "Party Country". Trivia * Prior to being updated to have both PC and Mac versions of the games, this episode's Youtube description would read "Play the game Gideon". * The Azule makes a brief appearance at 2:17 for a single frame in the corner of the arcade machine's screen. * For one frame at 0:35 a blurry image of Bethany can be seen in the background. * During one single scene while Gideon is "playing" Party Country, Naarah and Elon mysteriously disappear for no apparent reason. * The games Gideon wants to play instead are Up Jenkins and Able Whackets. ** Up Jenkins involves two teams, with one team attempting to hide a coin from the other team.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Up_Jenkins Up Jenkins, Wikipedia] ** Able Whackets was a card game popular with sailors in the 1800s, though the rules of the game itself are unknown. The winner of the game would hit the loser's hands with a handkerchief twisted into a rope.[http://www.worldwidewords.org/weirdwords/ww-abe3.htm Able-whackets, World Wide Words] Gallery ''See also: ''Category:CatGhost 1 Birthday images General Cg1 intro.jpg|The firey intro. ep1 titlewater.png|The title card, rippling as though underwater. Cg1 gideonsleeps.jpg|Gideon sleeping. cg1 glowingeyes.png|Elon and Naarah threatening Gideon with a curse. cg1 cake.png|The cake that Naarah made for Gideon's 48th birthday. Cg1 misshavingbodies.jpg|Elon and Naarah remembering the time when they still had bodies. cg1 party country.png|Elon, Naarah, and Gideon sitting at the controls for Party Country. Cg1 gideon alone.png|Gideon is suddenly alone for a single shot. cg1 game elon.png|Gideon talking to the in-game depiction of Elon. cg1 bust.png|Gideon talking to one of the statues found in-game. Cg1 bye.jpg|Gideon waving goodbye. cg1 credits.png|End credits. Quick/hidden frames cg1 quickframe1.png|During the moment where the screen glitches is a blue flame. cg1 quickframe2.png|A red, upside-down and distorted Elon. cg1 quickframe3.png|Ditto. cg1 quickframe4.png|White Naarah shows up for 2 frames seemingly floating across the screen. cg1 quickframe5.png|Ditto, with fire in the background. cg1 quickframe6.png|A few frames before the game starts in the video. cg1 quickframe7.png|Ditto. dinosaursockpuppet.png|Bethany is visible for a single frame. dinosaursockpuppet enhanced.png|Ditto, enhanced. skinwalker location.png|The single frame in which Azule is visible. ep1 skinwalker.png|Ditto, closer. ep1 skinwalker enhanced.png|Ditto, enhanced. References